


Moment of Truth

by Manu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Drabble, M/M, Unbeta'd, inktober prompts, personal fictober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu/pseuds/Manu
Summary: Personal "Fictober" challenge of takingInktober's promptsand writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.Day 14: clock





	Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Personal "Fictober" challenge of taking [Inktober's prompts](https://twitter.com/inktober/status/1035886145173745664) and writing something short for each and posting them daily. Ships, fandoms and everything else will vary. Patently unbeta'd.
> 
>  
> 
> Day 14: clock

The clock was mocking Draco.

Five minutes late. It was fine. He was fine.

Ten minutes.

“Draco, would you mind go to the—”

He murdered Pansy with a look. She looked at the clock, rolled her eyes.

Fifteen. Today was the day.

Twenty.

Despair was setting in…

Twenty-one...

He came in: cheeky yet kind smile, wild hair, dorky glasses, fit. Bloody perfection.

“Hiya, Harry!” not-Draco said. “The usual?”

A catastrophe.

“Yeah, thanks, Gin,” Harry said. He spotted Draco.

He winked.

Draco died.

“Oh, that poor croissant,” Pansy teased.

Draco let go of the bread he hadn’t known he’d been holding.


End file.
